Handsom Prince Kygo
by KaleifrmHInei
Summary: So somthing random. Uts about how Eon/Eona discovers that there is still some Eona in her when she though she lost it all. And the one who brings it out is non other than Prince Kygo. But what happens when he seems to have known all along? And he might feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

Something random because i have nothing to do. Anyways, just this little random two shot i decided to do at the time when Eon a.k.a Eona see Prince Kygo practicing in the small arena and how she finds that not all of Eona as dissappeared into Eon. Note this is totally different from the story itself. Just something that i thought id do. AND i only read the first one because as of now im too poor to buy the second one. xP

This is like, my first fanfic so please spare me some hatred. I dont like getting my feelings hurt. Hope you like though. Btw looking for some suggestions, and what not, to write more about anything really. okay then. oh and I OWN NO RIGHTS TO THIS BOOK OR THE AUTHOR!

As i was walking to meet Dillon i notice the small crownd of people at the end of a hal. As i walked with one of the guards we came to a stop to Prince Kygo, practicing his sword work.  
I noticed how handsome he was when i first saw him at the banquet but the way i saw him not was completely different.

The way i could see the sweat fall from his hair on to the ground. The small drops forming in his back was some how attracting. Even how intricate his sword would swing as he struck his instructor. As if he was one with the wind. I felt myself being pulled deeply into his moves. It was so hypnotising.

Some of the moves he did i could recall. Things ive learned as a candidate. Funny to find him doing the same. As the work became more intense i could feel myself walking foward. In the back of my mind i knew i had to meet with Dillon for our Hua lesson but i couldnt pull awat.

I watched as the instructor desperatly tried to block every one of the Princes blow. Then suddently the Prince had lost footing and the instructors wooden sword made contact with the Princes face causeing a long line of blood drip off the Prince. Royal blood. Instatnly everyone knew his punishment. Death.

"Your Highness! Please accept my appology! It was a mere accident. I wasnt paying attention and i was caught of guard. Please forgive me." He said as he flew to the ground inn a respectful bow.

"You hit me. Drew blood from my face. Royal blood! Give me a good reason why i shouldnt end you now and send you to your ancestors in the spirit world?" The Prince yelled, his booming voice echoing through the halls as everyone fell silent.

"I am sorry my lord! Please, accept my apology! If you must end me please accept my dearest apology." The instructor said his voice cracking behind the tears he tried to hide.

The prince then grabbed a sword from the nearest guard and place it over his instructors head. All the while i saw something magnificent. As the prince raised the sword i saw what looked like a magnificent warrior. As if something you only see in dreams or hear in stories. As he raised that sword i saw a powerful emperor.

As the sword came down it stopped right before the instructors neck. Prince Kygo had dropped teh sword in place breath breathing heavily from rage.

"Rise." He said and the man followed.

"I forgive you. But i shall never forget. Therefore you are indebt to me. A life for a life. Besides. What is practice if i dont get a real taste of pain. But i believe that this session is over. You are excused. I shall train alone. All of you. Leave me be." The prince said in his most noble voice. A voice of a nobel emperor.

As everyone left i felt something in me stir. Something that lifted my heart to my head and a fluttering feeling in my stomach. But what was it? I have never felt this way before.

"My Lord. I appologize. But apprentice Dillon is not well so they have canceled lesson for today. You are free to roam as you wish about the palace. But please stay near a guard." The meassenger said as he bowed.

"Very weel. You may leave." I said and nodded my head. He bowed an dleft me alone with the Prince.

"That was rather nobel your highness." I said. Shocked that i had the ability to think. I felt my face redden with shame. But shame over what?

"Yes i suppose. I was feeling generous." He said and turned to smile at me. For some reason i couldnt slow my heart rate. And whenever i blinked all i saw was him and that smile of his.

"What brings you here Lord Eon? Dont you have a lesson of Hua with Drangoneye apprentice Dillon?" He asked as he wiped the sweat falling intoo his eyes.

"Yes i did. But has been canceled due to his sudden illness."

"Well, a pity on him. Please lord will you do me the honor of joining me for some refreshments in the garden. There are things i wish to discuss with you. If you do not mind.: He said with a smile.

"Of course. I shall meet you there though. I must talk to my maid Rilla." I said trying to hide the nervousness in my voice. I had to find Rilla and quick and ask her about these symptoms. Maybe i might have to meet with the pyschian.

"Very well. I will be in the flower garden east of the palace. Please be there soon. There are important things i wish to share with you." He said as he walked away.

"Yes your highness" I said with a bow and hurridly left to find Rilla.

When i found her in my room straightening things i shut the dorr and made sure no one could here us.

"Rilla. I think im ill!" i said desperatly seeking answers from the woman who is like a mother to me.

"What is it my lord? Is everything alright?" She asked

"No i dont think so. I was with the prince today and i felt these, things. In my stomach. I was scared though. I dont know what its called." I said not trying to hide my panic.

"Well to me it seems that you havent mastered to hide all of Eona, my lord." She said with a sly smile forming on her lips.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"That, My Lord, are the feelings of affefection. The Eona in you has managed to seek her way through. You, My Lord. Fancy the prince. Which isnt suprising. For he is rather handsome." She said her smile growing wider.

Affecftions? I was starting to fancy the prince. Unbelieveable.

"What do you suppose I do? I havent felt this way before."

"I dont know my lord. You arent supposed to be Eona, but Eon. What do you think you should do?"

I was so confused! For the first time i completely regret ever becoming Eon. If only i could show the Prince what i really am. But if i do then its sudden death. And all of this would be for nothing. I would have failed everyone. Rilla, Chart. My Master. And i know that i cant fail my master. After everything he's done for me.

"I dont know. But I must go. His highness wanted to talk to me." I said as i walked away. All i could hear was Rilla wish me luck. By the heaven i think iwas going to need it.


	2. Chapter 2

So heres the second one! Well. I hope y'all like it. ;D And idk but if Once again I DONT OWN ANYTHING FROM EON/EONA OR FROM ALISON GOODMAN!

I couldnt get what Rilla said to me out of my head. I guess i do fancy the prince. Who'd blame me if they knew who i really was. He's handsome, spareful. But what im feeling i know i have to hide. What im feeling could get me and everyone who knows my secret killed. I cant let this happen.

As i walked to the garden i him sitting on a bench.

"Your highness?"

"Ah, Lord Eon. Thank you for joining me. Come sit. Its nothing serious. Just making small talk."

I walked to him and sat down. I couldnt stop my heart from beating like a humming birds wings! I was afriad that he'd hear it.

"My Lord, are you alright? You seem ill."

"Oh no. Im fine. What was it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

He looked at me then up to the sky. I couldnt help but wonder what he was thinking. The only thing i could really see is the way the sun hit his face. His cut had stopped bleeding and was slowly healing.

"My Lord? Did you hear me?"

"What? Im sorry your highness."

"I was asking what your beliefs were in? Whaty bond you you find stronger. A political one or one with friendship or love?"

I started to blush at his words. Of course with me, i would never be able to find love. Not while im still Eon. Besides who would want a lady who had passed as a boy and nearly forgotten ways of the woman.

"Id say that a political one is one of strongest. What about you your highness?"

He looked at me and i was hoping that i the redness in my checks couldnt show. Apperently it didnt work.

"Do i intimidate you my lord? I dont wish to. But please call me Kygo my lord."

I could feel my checks gettting hotter. This i know is the way of women. Many times have i passed them to have them look at me with such redness on their faces.

"Maybe a little. But i think i could get used to it." I said and gave a small laugh. I felt the tension between us fade.

"And please. Call me Eon. 'My Lord' is a little much at the moment"

"Its nothing as you get used to it. But you know. I think the bond of friendship and love is much stronger. Would you so easily betray one you love so dearly." He asked looking stright at me.

"No, i dont think i can." I said in a whisper. It was only then when i saw him moving closer. As if he knew who i really was. But when i looked into his eyes i could not see any hatred.

"Who are you really Lord Eon?" He asked pulling me out of my trance.

"What do you mean? I am Eon. Lord Eon, The Mirror Dragoneye. Nothing else? Why do you ask?" I said suddenly getting nervous. There is no way that he could know. No way no how.

"Please dont play with me. You. Your something else. I know it." He said. I could feel and taste the sudden anger in voice.

"Please you highness. I have no idea what your talking about."

"You know exactly what im talking about. They way you look at me, the way you blush, you talk. You are not Eon but someone, something completely different."

I was a lost fpr words. There was no way that he could have known! Not even Dillion knew!

"Your royal highness. I have no clue on what you are taling about. I, I-"

"Enough! You speak nothing of lies! Tell me know or i will have you put to death!"He yelled making me jump. Within an instatnt two royal guards walked into the garden.

"Your highness, is everything alright?" one of them said.

"Yes. Leave us be. I have special matters to converse with Lord Eon." He said with a taste od bitterness in his voice.

"Yes your highness."

As they left Prince Kygo stood up and grabbed me by the arm into a hallway. He looked around afraid that someone would hear and he lowered his voice.

"Tell me know, or i will be forced to kill you Eon!"

I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. There was no way back from here and we both knew it.I sent a silent prayer to my ancestors to watch over Rilla and Chart and my master. May their death be swift and painless.

"I am not Lord Eon. I neverwas Eon." I said and imidieately i felt the princeses grip tighten on my sholder and his hand aound my neck.

"What?" He said as he pressed his hip to my bad one making me wince.

"Please your highness! Im begging you spare me for my story!" i said as i felt a tear rolling down my check. He let me go and walked back.

"Please yur highness, i wish not to ashame you. But i am not Lord Eon. But my name is Eona."

"Your a WOMAN!" The prince shouted as he quickly covered his mouth and led us to a different room.

"Are you mad? What are you doing here? How are you even here?" He asked in an angered wisper.

"Please. Let me tell you my secret. Only if you spare my maid and my master, and my friend Chart. For they are the only who know."

There was a long pause and i was afraid he'd say no. Then as if the gods answered my prayers he did a slow nod. I continued on witth my story. With accedent and how my master bought me, to finally telling about how i was chosen by the Mirror Dragon. By the time i was finished i couldnt read his face. And i was imidiately afraid.

"Please your hignesss. Forgive me. I meant no harm. But please now would be a good time to say something."

After a long while he finally spoke. "I dont know what it is you want me to say."

"Anything is fine. But please dont tell anyone. You know as well as i woman are not allowed on the dragoneye court." I begged and he nodded.

"Very well. But tell me. Do you have the dragon sight."

"Yes i do. Which is why my master desguised me as Eon. He knew i was speacial from the begining."

"I see. Do you mind. Let down your hair. I'd like to see for myself."

Quickly i let down my hair and brushed it out with my fingers and i heard the prince take a sharp intake.

"Amazing. But question here, where does this leave us." He asked.

"No where but where we were before. We shall speak of this. We shall keep our distance and we will call eachother by our rightful name, You Prince Kygo, and i Lord Eon." I said with a break in my voice.

"And if i wish it other wise?" I couldnt heklp but be taken back. "If i wish it other wise?" What could he have meant by that?

"I cant see you are very confused. But as you know i live here amoungst woman. If it werent for that then i wouldnt have suspected anything."

Still i was a lost for word. What did he mean?

"Are you saying you knew? This entire time?"

"No i am not. I am simply saying that now i know i shouldve."

I felt the wind get knocked out of me. Confusion hit me and i felt like i wanted to cry but i was furious at the same time.

"Eona. Please, forgive me. I know i must not be making much sense."

"No you dont. But what i really want to know is why you would wish it other wise?"

He looked at me and smiled. Behind it there was something to be said but i could quite place it. He took a step forward and frightened i took one back whilest bumping into what i think was a table.

"I meant it as i had a feeling. But i like you. Thereis someething about you that pulls me to you, yet i dont know what it is. But please forgive me for my previous actions. I was not thinking stright."

I looked at him, if possible, with even more confusion. This was impossible! Everything he was saying. He just kept staring at me and smiled.

"Where does that leave us now then your highness?" I asked and just smiled.

"I dont know. You seem better at this then anything else. How old are you really?"

"Sixteen by the year."

"Sixteen and beautiful"

I blushed at his words and there was a long silence. Then suddenly i saw the prince lean closer. It couldnt be. He wasnt. I wasnt going to let myself believe it. But it was happening. He leaned closer to me. My palms started sweating and my hart racing to a maximum as if it was going to explode out of my chest. I could feel his breath and smell his scent. His lips were onle so close to mine when we heard a few guards outside of the door.

"Have you seen the Prince? His father request is presence." One said.

"No clue. He was last seen in the garden with Lord Eon. We shall check there. If anything check the library or his quaters." Another answered and we jumped apart.

If my cheeks werent red before then they were now. Prince Kygo smiled and let out a small laugh and i did the same.

"I am sorry your highness but i must go. I believe my maid is worried for me. I shall see you." I said and ran out the door before he could say anything. With out knowing i walked right into Rilla.

"Rilla! I found you! By the gods."

"My Lord! Are you alright? You look frightened! WHat happend to you hair why is it down?" She asked with much worried.

"Please follow me. We have things to dicuss."

Just then the Prince walked out of the room and looked at me then to Rilla.

"Eon-, Lord Eon." he said as he blushed.

"Ky-, Your highness. Thank you for the wonderful chat. I shall see you soon." I said with a smile. Then i grabbed Rillas hand. As we turned the corner to my quaters i turned and saw him smiling at me as he turned and walked away.

Okay, So this is it. R&R if i should continue or not. And i know its a littl OOC and what not but hey. A sistah can only try. Its my first fic anyways so. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm ALIVE! Haha! Well, i did more because i was bored... so yeah! Enjoy please! This might just be the last one till my next story

Days have passed since that meeting with Kygo. I can assure you that not a second has passed that I haven't had him leave my brain. Rilla looks at me from time to time to make sure I don't do anything that would get us in trouble. She says although she is happy for me she thinks it completely dangerous. And I understand. I just hope it doesn't become dangerous.

After one of my lessons with Dillon I was wondering around the garden. I wasn't thinking of anything in particular, When someone behind me cleared their throat.

"Pardon me Lord Eon. But the prince requests you in his quarters after lunch. If you don't mind." One of the guards said.

He wants to see me? For what? I felt a wave of panic run through me. It's not that I doubt anything of him but sometimes the mind runs wild.

"Pardon me My Lord, but are you alright? Your face seems to have gone pale." The guard said.

"I am fine. You may go." I said and nodded to him. He walked away looking curious, but seemed to have shaked it off. Lunch, I must meet him at lunch.

All morning I couldn't stop thinking about what my meeting with Kygo would be all about. Would he say I was crazy and that I should leave? Maybe he changed his mind about having me around and in the dragoneye court. Would he kill me. I couldn't think straight. Rilla says it's just my nerves and I need to knock it off. That we'll be fine.

"Hess a noble prince! He wouldn't do such a thing. He sticks to his words that one, I can tell. Very honorable." She said

"What if has to honorable for his head? how well do you think that will go?" I asked feeling completely defeated.

"Well we can only hope and pray."

"Why do you sound so calm? I could arrive back dead and you sound like you don't care!"

"It's not that I don't care Eona. I do. It's just that I know how it is to be with you. You have a strong presence. You attract people. I promise you he won't harm you in anyway."

I couldn't believe her. There I was almost on the verge of death and she's walking around as if it doesn't matter! But she did have a point. But we couldn't only hope and pray that nothing bad would happen.

I walked out of my quarters. Rilla was assisting me to Kygos bedroom. I closer we came to his door the more nervous I became. I could feel my palms sweating and my heart race speeding. I felt like a 2 year old walking into the dentist having no idea what would happen to me. When we reached their Rill turned to me and embraced me into a hug and whispered good luck in my ear. When she pulled away she saw how nervous I become and smile.

"Threes is nothing for you to be worried about My Lord. Everything will be fine!"

"Easy for you to say. You not the one with the secret."

"True, but I can assure you there is nothing to worry about. If anything you know how to fight." She laughed and walked away as I turned to the door and quietly knocked.

"Who is it? Why must you bother me now?" I heard the prince yell from inside. I didn't know what to say. I felt a sudden sense of unexceptance. I was about to say something when a shirtless Prince Kygo threw open the door and stopped midsentence. It was then when I saw the height difference between the two of us. He was almost a head taller than me. But he bare chest had knocked the wind out of me. I felt weak and breathless. And when he smiled I felt as if I was about to pass out.

"Lord Eon? A pleasure to me you. I had almost forgot I had asked to meet you at the lunch hour. Please come in as I finish getting ready."

"Prince Kygo. The pleasure is mine." I said as I walked into his room. It was almost twice the size of my room. Very elegant. Nothing les as I expected from a prince. I felt my body tense while being in here. When he walked back in the room I almost jumped when he walked in.

"Eona. Why so tense?"

"What do you mean? I-I'm not tense."

"Why are you stuttering?"

"I- I don't know. Kygo, why is it that you seem so calm taken our circumstances?"

He looked at me intently and smiled. I could feel the inside of me melt to a puddle around me. I was surprised that I was still standing.

"I'm sorry if I offend you. But your only in my quarters. Threes nothing to be afraid of. No one will enter unless I say." He reassured me. If my heart beat any faster it would've blown out of my chest.

"Why is it that you haven't talked to me for the time that has passed?"

"Why? Jealous? I'm sorry. But I didn't ask you here to flirt. Though I wish I did."

Feeling confused I did nothing but stare at him. Well, I had no idea how to flirt and if he was flirting with me. But if it was I didn't want it to stop. But the realization hit me. If we weren't here for flirting and a normal lunch then what was it he wanted me for? A million things started running through my mind. What if he changed his mind and didn't want me? What if he was planning on telling everyone? If he told everyone and they wanted me dead? What if they didn't have the heart like Kygo?

"Um, Eona? Are you alright? Your turning pale." He said sweeping me out of my stupor.

"I'm sorry. But what is it you wanted me for?"

"Yes. But first you must listen to me first. Spare me for my as I did you."

"Of course. Anything for you My Prince."

"Good," He said with a breath looking nervous. He looked ten years younger. If I thought his mature handsomeness' took my breath away his young look made my heart skip a beat.

"Eona, I-I don't know how to say this. There is something about you. Something strong. I can't pull my way from you. These past few days I tried my hardest to shake it because I know it is forbidden. But I was talking to you maid Rilla and she made me realize that what I feel for you cannot be help."

He stared at me intensely and I felt the floor give way from me. I felt I was floating in mid-air. He talked to Rilla? What could she have said.

"What are you saying Kygo?"

"What I am saying is, I think that, I think that I am in love."

"Love?"

"Yes Eona. With you."

What! What was he talking about? He can't be in love with me! Its forbidden for him to be in love with me! He must not do this. I looked at him feeling tears wield behind my eyes. As much as I wish the same it cannot be. Although I felt like crying a sudden rage over took me. Love? What would he know of love? This that we have isn't love! It can never be. It's something that mustn't be. For the sake of us two. If he loved me then he wouldn't be doing this.

"Eona. Please, say something."

I looked at him completely puzzled. Say something? What was it that he wanted me to say? There were so much that I wanted to say all at once. None that would help the situation though. But I knew I had to do something. I had to do something because of the face he was giving me. He looked at me as if I had tore his heart out. He looked like he too was on the verge of tear. He looked heartbroken, and I knew that the longer I stayed silent the more I would be breaking his heart. Before I could run from his room I took a deep breath and braced myself.

"What is it you want me to say? There isn't much that appropriate."

"Tell me how you feel about me. I know that you feel something too. It mustn't just be me. I know it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because. Its forbidden."

He looked at me with rage in his eyes. I have crushed him. I see it. I can also feel it. It's as if whatever he feels I feel. This thing we have is crushing us.

"Eona! Please! Tell me that you feel the same! Tell me that I am not the only one! Don't leave me as a fool! Please!"

He had fallen o his knees and began to weep. My heart began to break. I felt like kneeling next to him and cry with him. But I couldn't. There was a part of me that wouldn't allow it. Then something changed. He stood up from the ground and walked away into the bathroom. And for some reason I followed him.

"Kygo. I'm sorry."

"No its okay. I'm over reacting."

"No you're not. It's me. If you must know. I am scared. This thing. Is nothing I've felt before. But if you must know, then yes. I too, am in love with you. But it is forbidden. It cannot be. I, we, could both-"

Within an instant his lips were on mine. He tasted of sweet tea and honey. I felt the world around me collapse. His arms tightens around my waist pulling me closer. My head starts to spin and my heart beats in time with him. We brake the kiss for a second to catch our breath but before he can let me go I meet his lips with mine again. This time it take no more than a millisecond until we hear someone outside.

"You highness, Your father is ready for your conversation with you and Lord Eon."

We break apart, both of us panting heavily. When I meet his eyes he smiles while I blush.

"Were meeting with your father? Why?"

"Because. We are going to tell him."

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! I felt like I kinda rushed this chapter but hey, majority of the time I have no idea what I'm writing. And this is all coming from the top of my head on my way to work on a bus. Isnt that exciting?! So R&R PUWEEEZE AN TAH-GU!


End file.
